


Golden Boy

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousa clutched his heart and gasped. “He spoke to me,” he said. “Peggy, I can die happy. Jack Thompson spoke to me.”</p>
<p>“And it may be the last time if you two don’t quit your bellyaching,” Thompson muttered. </p>
<p>“How dreadful that would be,” said Peggy. “To never have the chief’s golden boy speak to us again.”</p>
<p>“Aw c’mon,” Thompson groaned. “He called me that one time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

“Well look who’s first to work today,” said Sousa, as Thompson sauntered into the office on a crisp Wednesday morning.

“Are we surprised, Daniel?” Peggy asked. “A big, strong hero such as this fine man here needs to be in early so he can save the world before anyone else.” She sat across from Sousa, her feet propped up on his desk, a file strewn haphazardly across her lap. 

“We’re not surprised at all, Peggy,” Sousa replied. “This man – _this_ man right here – is probably the finest agent in the country.”

“Nay, the world!” Peggy exclaimed. She gave a few exaggerated claps.

Thompson ignored them pointedly, hanging his hat, going to sit at his desk, and opening the file he was working on all without looking at the two agents who were probably still half-delirious from night shift.

“How honoured I feel right now,” said Sousa. “Just to be in the presence of _Jack Thompson_.”

“Truly an occasion for the books,” Peggy agreed. “I will tell my children of this day, and my children’s children.” 

Thompson sighed and looked up from his work. “Are you two really still miffed about me gettin’ another assignment?”

Sousa clutched his heart and gasped. “He spoke to me,” he said. “Peggy, I can die happy. _Jack Thompson_ spoke to me.”

“And it may be the last time if you two don’t quit your bellyaching,” Thompson muttered. 

“How dreadful that would be,” said Peggy. “To never have the chief’s golden boy speak to us again.”

“Aw c’mon,” Thompson groaned. “He called me that _one_ time.”

“Pretty sure he has a little thing for you, Jack,” said Sousa.

“Yeah? Think if I give him a kiss I’ll make chief one day?”

Peggy snorted, almost against her will, and Thompson grinned at her. She regained her composure, shaking her head at him disapprovingly. “And people think I’m the one sleeping my way to the top,” she said.

“We both know which one of us is more likely to do that.”

“At least he’s honest,” said Sousa dryly. “Some of the time.” 

“He has many sterling qualities,” Peggy informed him. “Haven’t you heard?”

“A few too many times,” Sousa muttered.

Thompson looked back and forth between his two fellow agents for a moment, then sighed. “You two really aren’t going to let this go.”

Peggy grinned. “Never, golden boy.”

“Anything I can do to make you change your minds?”

Peggy and Sousa considered this for a moment. “Buy us a drink,” Sousa said finally.

“And we’ll drop it for a day,” Peggy added.

“Maybe two, if the whiskey’s good.”

“Which I’m sure you can afford, what with all your grand promotions.”

“Fine,” Thompson said, throwing his hands up in defeat. “You get a real nice drink and I get two days without the pair of you pullin’ my pigtails.”

“Pulling your pigtails?” said Peggy indignantly. “We would never.”

“Just keeping your ego in check, Jack,” Sousa agreed. “Someone has to.” He considered Thompson for a moment, then glanced at Peggy. “Though he’d look pretty cute with pigtails, don’t you think?” 

Peggy nodded. “Simply adorable.” She winked at Thompson. “You should consider it, agent,” she said.

“I’d rather not encourage you,” Thompson informed her. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve actually got work to do.”

“Ah yes, the tough life of a golden boy,” said Sousa knowingly.

“It must be difficult to be so universally adored,” Peggy sighed, shooting a sympathetic look in Thompson’s direction.

Thompson shook his head at the pair of them and turned back to the file on his desk, trying very hard to keep the smile off his face. In his vast experience, it was a general rule that pigtail pulling never worked. And he wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of being the exception to that rule.


End file.
